watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Bread
I Am Bread is an independent video game where the player controls a piece of bread and flip their way to a toaster, however some parts of the rooms are dirty and touching those dirty areas will reduce the bread's edibility. This video was uploaded on February 19th, 2015 and was the 235th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mackenzie not being sure what the game is about, while Andrea wonders and hopes it's not a game about doing the dishes. She then sees a letter on screen and is clearly not interested in reading the letter. The girls begin the game, Mackenzie wondering what her goal is. She later breaks the jar of jam and makes a pun. Renae comments that she likes how the game uses the piece after the end piece of the bread, saying that she still eats the end piece of a bread. Mariya, on the other hand, is glad she is not the end piece of the bread, saying that nobody likes the end piece of a bread. Andrea wonders where the toaster is before realizing that it's at the other side of the room and gets rather deflated by it. Renae and Mariya both fall from the table, Mariya attempting to flip to the counter but struggles with the controls. Andrea is on the chair, not understanding how the game works, she then gets agitated, saying that it's not hard to make toast. Renae climbs up the counter, amazed at the bread's ability to scale walls, as she gets to the top but falls off and down to the floor. Mariya also scales the counter, questioning how a piece of bread can climbs walls. Andrea scoots her piece of bread along the floor, seemingly unaware that she can flip her bread to "walk". Mackenzie climbs the counter, telling the bread that it's got it, before it falls off. Mariya makes it to the top of the counter, but later fails due to the ants she went over. Mackenzie says that it's going to be fine as she scales a washing machine before she later fails and sighs in frustration. Mariya comments that maybe she doesn't want to be toast and just wants to be a piece of bread with jelly on it. She later breaks the jar of jam and grinds the bread on it, saying that it's like the bread's having sex with glass, the video humorously censoring the bread grinding the glass. Andrea also grinds the jam, saying that her piece of bread's a pervert. Mackenzie falls off the counter wall and starts to get angry at the bread, repeating how much she hates the piece of bread. Renae manages to open the washer and wonders if she can wash herself, hopping into the machine, hoping it washes the bread. Andrea still has no idea what the point of the game is, saying she spent five minutes hitting on a salt shaker and asks if finding true love for the bread is the point of the game. Mariya is on the chair and says it doesn't make her bread dirtier since butts apparently doesn't make toast dirty.. Mackenzie, still angry, questions why there's a washing machine in the kitchen, while Andrea also dislikes the bread, though jokes that it at least has good character. Mackenzie gets angry at the game for changing the camera angle and later says that someone is going to die. Mariya makes it on the counter and grabs a plate, as she glides across the counter and crashes into a jenga tower. She then falls over off on the other side of the counter and the bread's edibility goes to zero, Mariya getting mildly frustrated at the game. Andrea has the bread leaned up against the larger bread and is positioned in a position that is censored, shocking Andrea. Mackenzie comments that her piece of bread edibility is at 100% and someone is going to eat it and that they're going to like it. She later makes it to the top of the counter, but lands on the ants, but is too happy to notice and doesn't care about the edibility going straight down to zero. Later, the video dips to black as Renae's commentary begins to get a little suggestive. Andrea continues to grind the bread onto other objects, telling the viewers to look away and that they're not supposed to watch it. Mariya scales the counter and makes it to the top, but a ledge prevents her from flipping over onto the counter, angering her. Mackenzie makes it to the top of the counter and looks for the toaster, but is angry at how much father it is. Renae makes it to the sink and sees how much closer she is to the toaster. Mackenzie comments that if the bread falls on the floor three times, it doesn't even matter. Renae has made it to the counter where the toaster is, as Andrea has the bread flip around on the table and break the nearby objects, depicting the bread as drunk. Mariya tries to think of a good tactic and immediately sees the nearby wine. Mackenzie gets stuck in a container of chips, and wonders why it's edibility is down, saying that people like to have chips on their bread. She then says that it's going to be a hell of a good sandwich, saying that it has some character. She manages to free herself from the container but the ant sends her edibility straight to zero, Mackenzie being frustrated with the game. Renae manages to get in the toaster and toasts the bread, but fails to eject the bread in time and burns the bread, but says it's still good as it has some proteins in the ants. Trivia *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other I Am Bread video has been uploaded. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015